Barba Babysits
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Liv asks Barba to babysit
1. Chapter 1

Rafael Barba was sitting in his office, working to finish up paperwork for the two cases for SVU. There was a knock on his office door,

"Come in." Raf answered.

Olivia walked through the door, with Noah in tow.

"Barba, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure Liv, what is it?" Raf looked up from his files to see Noah.

"The squad got a call to a crime scene, I had to pick up Noah from school because Lucy is away. Could you watch Noah for an hour maybe two?"

Rafael looked down at the 4-year-old, hiding behind his mother's leg.

Raf signed.

"I'm busy Liv. I can't watch him and do the paperwork for the last two cases." Barba stated as he looked down at Noah.

The truth was he was almost done, but Liv didn't know that. He also wasn't the best with kids.

"Come on Barba."

"Liv, I can't." Raf looked at her.

"Please Raf, I have no one." Olivia looked at him with her pleading brown eyes.

Barba sighed and looked down at Noah and smiled.

"Hey, Noah, want to stay with me for a little while?"

Noah looked from behind his mother's leg, looking up at the DA.

"Noah, will you stay with Rafi for a little while for Mami?"

Noah suddenly grinned and giggled.

"Rafi."

Liv laughed at son, and bent down giving him a kiss and turned back to Barba.

"Thanks, I owe you."

"You know you do and I won't forget it."

Liv laughed.

"I'll get you two bottles of scotch, deal?"

"Deal."

Liv gave Noah another kiss and headed to the crime scene. Raf looked at Noah, what had he gotten himself into? He thought to himself. Noah walked over to him and looked up at him.

"Up." Noah reached his little arms up and Raf sighed.

Raf bent down and picked him up awkwardly, and walked over to where he kept his snacks.

"You hungry, Noah?"

Raf picked up a bag of crackers. Noah reached for them.

"What do you say, Noah?" Raf asked knowing Liv would be upset if he went against her parenting.

"Please, Rafi."

Raf smiled.

The next few hours consisted of Noah playing with his toys Liv brought with him and playing with Barba's tie and a change of a suit caused by a spilled cup of juice.

A couple of house later Liv walked into Rafael office.

"Sorry Barba, I took so long…..." Liv stopped mid-sentence to see DA Rafael Barba and her son asleep on his office couch. She walked over and shook his shoulder Barba woke up and saw Liv and looked down at Noah who was asleep. Liv smiled and pick up Noah, careful not to wake him.

"Rafi?" Noah asked sleepily.

"Mami has got you, buddy." Raf said getting up and walking over putting his hand on Noah's back.

"Thanks, so much Barba, for watching him."

"No problem, but you do still owe me my two bottles of scotch."

Liv laughed.

"I know."

Turning around to head out of the office.

"Hey, Liv?"

"Yes?"

"You want to get dinner sometime?"

"Sure." She turned back toward him.

"The three of us." He clarified.

"We are free this weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner date- Friday night

"Noah come here sweet boy!" Liv yelled from Noah's room.

Noah came into his room and saw the blue polo shirt.

"Mami, those are not pj's." Noah looked at her weird.

"I need to get you ready, so we can we can go to dinner with Rafi, remember he asked if we wanted to go." Liv grinned.

She put a pair of khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt on Noah. Noah looked at her and grinned.

"Rafi!" he yelled.

"That's right, Noah."

The bonding experience in Barba's office two days ago left Noah asking about him every time Liv said his name. She realized she said his name too much when she was at home. The doorbell rang and Noah ran to the door waiting for his mom.

"Rafi here Mami! Rafi!" Noah said jumping up and down.

Liv just laughs at her son's excitement and opened the door, Raf stood there with flowers for her and what looked like a new toy truck for Noah. Raf looked at Liv, walked into the apartment handed her the flowers and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You two ready?" Raf whispered.

Liv nodded and the three of them left.


	3. Chapter 3

"He has been asking for you." Liv said.

"He has?" Raf asked confused.

Liv laughed.

"Yes, you are all he talks about, even when he's lying in the hospital."

Raf looked at her then back to Noah and smiled.

"Let's go don't want to keep him waiting." Raf said.

Liv leads him through the door and to Noah, Noah immediately saw him.

"Rafi, Rafi!" Noah reached out toward Raf.

Raf smiled and walked up beside the crib, reaching out so Noah could take his hand. But Noah frowns and reached higher, Raf looked at Liv.

"He wants me to pick him up?"

Liv chuckled.

"He does, what's wrong? You've picked him up before."

Raf looked at her and then back at Noah and picked him up. Liv helped him since Noah was connected by wires to the machine. Raf sat down with Noah so they both could be comforted. Raf looked at Liv and smiled. Noticing she was getting tired from the long and early morning she had.

"Why don't you come sit with me and Noah, this chair makes into a bed thing."

Liv looked at him, Rafael Barba here in the hospital with her and her son, holding her son. Liv walked over and sat down beside him, while he let the chair back, making it into a bed. They all fell asleep until a nurse came in and gave Noah his meds, saying he could go home in a few hours. After the nurse left, Noah was asleep in his crib. Raf looked at Liv a confused look,

"You want me to stay or should I go?" Raf asked.

"I'm good, you can go if you want to." Liv said.

"Liv I know we need to talk about whatever, is going on between us, but can it wait till Noah is better?"

Liv sighed.

"I know, we need to talk but I'm scared."

"Of what?" Raf asked confused.

"I don't know, to be honest. Besides the fact I don't want us to get together and then you realize you don't want a girlfriend with a kid and walk away Noah would be devastated."

"Liv, I wouldn't have asked you and Noah out to dinner the other night, if I didn't believe something could happen between us. I know, it's wrong, but I've been wanting to ask you out since before I found out about you and Brian. I thought about asking after everything with Lewis but it never felt like the right moment, then everything happened with Noah, Johnny D, and then the whole church/Tucker sandal thing happened."

Raf finally looked at her when he finished.

Liv looked at him and smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" Raf asked.

"Let's try this, whatever this may be."

"Liv, your serious?" Raf was shocked.

"I am." Liv hugged him.

Raf hugged her back, kissed her head, shocked that they were doing this. Noah watched them hugging, reaching up and put his hand on Raf, Raf looked at him.

"I think someones wants to go home."

"I think so too." Liv said smiling.

The doctor came in with Noah's release papers Liv signed them, while Raf held Noah. Soon the three of them were walking out of the hospital, they went to Liv's. After they ate breakfast, Liv got a call from Finn, saying they had a case. Raf watched her fixing to call Lucy,

"I could stay with him, Liv."

Liv looked at him,

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, bye sweet boy. Rafi is going to watch you for a little while, okay?"

Noah smiled.

"Bye, Raf."

"Bye Liv."

Liv then left the two boys.


	4. Chapter 4

When Olivia got home it was almost midnight, walking into the living room she didn't hear or see Noah or Raf. She walked down to Noah's room, looking inside the door she saw an adorable sight. Raf and Noah were in the rocking chair both asleep. Liv quietly got her phone and snapped a picture then walked over and picked up Noah and put him in his crib. Raf woke up when he realized Liv had put Noah into bed and now was looking at him.

"Looks like you and Noah had a good time." Liv said.

"We did. We played, I got him to help me clean the toys up, we did bath and story. He surprised me that he went to sleep."

Raf got up and smiled down at the little boy. Liv grabbed his hand and tugged him out of Noah's bedroom. Liv lead him down the hall, once they were in their room with the door closed. Raf wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips and neck. Liv moaned into his mouth, she ran her hands down his back to the front of his shirt, started to unbutton his shirt. His hands moved to her hips, kissing her Liv groaned as his shirt fell off his shoulders and onto the floor. Meanwhile, Raf unbuttoned her pants and removed both hers then his along with both of their underwear. Raf picked her up as their mouths battled for dominance, carried her to the bed, removed her shirt then lay her down on the bed. Propping himself up above her laying below him, he started kissing down her body. His hand found a scar from the hell they both endured, hers far worse than his. He looked at her, smiled and gently kissed each scar until he settled between her legs. He leaned his head down and Liv found out that his very skillful tongue was just as skilled in the bedroom as it was in the courtroom. He removed his tongue and replaced it with one finger, then two, she watched as he moved his fingers in and out of her fucking her. Raf looked up at her,

"Liv, I want you to look at me as you cum."

Soon after that Liv came, as she watched him sucking her juices off his fingers. Raf looked at her, she motioned him to get up to her upper body. He moved up her body stopping and paying extra attention to her breasts, jawline, and lips. He lined up and pushed in slowly as she adjusted to him. Liv wrapped her legs around his waist, building up a steady rhythm between them, she arched her back, meeting his thrusts. Sometime later Raf came first and Liv followed. Once Liv's orgasm had finished he pulled out, lying beside her and pulling a sheet over them both. Liv turned towards him and snuggled up to him. They both fell asleep, feeling nothing but love.

The next Morning

Liv woke up the next morning. She rolled over and not seeing Raf there, she looked around for his dress shirt and shoes. She grabbed his dress shirt and her underwear and put them on, as she did so she heard a sound, looking towards the door she saw Noah and Raf.

"Morning Liv."

Raf was holding a cup of juice in one hand and in the other a sleepy Noah who was holding onto Raf's shirt.

"Morning Mami!" Noah said excitedly.

"Morning sweet boys." Liv said smiling.

Raf walked over to the side of the bed, putting down Noah who crawled over to Liv and snuggled up to her.

"Did he wake you up?" Liv looked at him.

"I was awake, still snuggled up with you against me. He walked in wanting his juice, so I got up and gave it to him, hope that was okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So what you want to do today?" Raf asked.

"Well, Raf as you may or may not know, Sunday is Noah's day, so almost everything he says we have to do."

"Well I know one thing we won't be doing." Raf said signing.

"What's that?" Liv asked.

"Go to the park, it's raining." Raf replied.

"Noah, what do you want to do instead of the park?" Liv asked stroking the boy's head.

"Movie day?" Noah asked.

"What do you want to watch?" Raf asked going into his room looking at his collection.

"Finding Nemo!" Noah said excitedly.

For their first Sunday together Raf, Liv, and Noah watched Finding Nemo, Frozen, and The Lion King. They stayed in Liv and Raf's bed till Noah's bedtime. He had fallen asleep on Raf.

"I'll put him to bed, it only will be a minute." Liv said as she carried Noah into his room.

Liv came back five minutes later and slid in beside Raf, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Raf."


	5. Chapter 5

Raf, Liv, and Noah had become like a family. Raf was sitting in his office, thinking about the last few weeks. Between the first dinner he took Liv and Noah to and now, they had been practically living together. He had made no commitment to officially move in, it kind of just happened. Liv had to work late that night, but he had gotten off early. Noah had met him at the door slightly disappointment that Liv had to work longer, he and Liv almost always came home together. Liv had texted him and said she was going to be late, to go ahead and get Noah to bed.

"Hey Noah, it's time to start getting ready for bed."

"Okay, Papi." Noah said walking over to him.

Raf looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Noah?"

"Yes?" Noah stood in from of him, looking up at him.

"Has Mami, been trying to get you to say that?"

"No, I just thought I would try it. You don't like it?" Noah asked in an unsure tone.

"I love it Hijo." Raf smiled down at him.

"What?" Noah looked at him confused.

"Son, Noah." Raf replied picking him and kissed his cheek.

"Papi, I'm hungry."

"Okay Hijo, let's go fix dinner."

After dinner, Raf made sure Noah had a bath and got him ready for bed. He texted Liv to see how much longer she was going to be.

-Hey, how much longer you going to be? - Raf

-30-45 minutes? Somewhere in there. -Liv

-Okay. I'm going to put Noah in bed. -Raf

-Alright. -Liv

-We need to talk when you get home about Noah, everything is fine, just need to talk. -Raf

-Okay, we will when I get home. -Liv

-Alright, see you when you get home, love you. -Raf

-Love you to Rafi. Give Noah a kiss for me. -Liv

\- Always Liv. -Raf

When Raf got Noah into bed he was already falling asleep as Raf tucked him in.

"Papi?"

"Yeah, Noah?" Raf asked as he sat on his bed.

"Sing me a song please."

Raf sung to him until Noah was asleep, he made sure Noah was tucked in. He checked his night light to make sure it was working, walked out of his room. He walked into the kitchen, getting a scotch he sat down on the couch until Liv got home.

"Hey." Raf said as she walked in the door dropping her bag and jacket on the chair.

"Hey, Noah asleep?" Liv came over and sat by him.

"Yes, he is." Raf said as he pulled her in close and gave her a kiss.

"What did you want to take about?" Liv asked.

"Well, Noah asked me if he could call me Papi, and I said yes." Raf looked at her with a scared expression.

"Did he?"

"Yes, he likes it he said. Do you mind?"

"No, he needs a father figure." Liv replied as she kissed him.

"I know we haven't been together long, but I love him, Liv and you too."

"I know you do Rafi, we love you too." Liv said.

"So, we good?"

"Yes, we're perfect. Now I'm ready for bed."

Liv and Raf went to check on Noah and then went to their bedroom. Closing the door, they both got in on their own sides, wrapping their arms around each other then falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 2 weeks since Noah had started calling Raf Papi. His and Liv's relationship was the best either one had had in a long time, maybe never. One evening, Raf walked into Liv's office.

"Hey." Raf said from the door.

"I thought you said, you were going to be late?" Liv asked.

"Got paperwork caught up faster than I thought." Raf came over to her desk and smirked.

"Let's go home." Liv gathered her things and they headed out.

Walking up the street they stopped so Raf could order them a cab. Raf looked over at her.

"Liv, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Raf, you know that." Liv turned facing him.

"I was wondering if I could move in? I'm over there all the time, Noah calls me Papi, it just makes sense, doesn't it?" Raf asked.

Liv looked at him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips.

"When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow?" Raf asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, let's go home and tell Noah!" Raf said.

"Okay, but you get to tell him."

The cab pulled up and they both got inside and went home. They got to the apartment and Noah met them at the door.

"Papi, Mami!" Noah yelled as he came running to them giving both hugs.

"Hey, sweet boy!"

"Hey hijo!" Raf picked up Noah.

Liv put her hand on Noah's back.

"Noah, Rafi has something to tell you." Liv said.

"What?" Noah asked.

Liv looked at Raf giving him the okay.

"I'm going to move in with you two."

Noah's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yes hijo, I am."

Noah wrapped his arms around Raf's neck and squeezed him tight. Raf hugged him back letting him down so he could go play. Liv looked at him.

"Why don't you go play with him? I'll fix dinner and come get you two, go play."

"Yeah, Papi, let's play!"

Raf and Noah played, Liv fixed dinner. The next day, Liv, Raf and Noah moved Raf into Liv's and Noah's. That night Raf cooked Fettuccine Alfredo, Noah's favorite. Noah fell asleep soon after dinner, exhausted from helping Raf move. He sat in front of his toys drifting in and out of sleep. Raf and Liv watched him for a few minutes, finally, Raf got up, lifted Noah up and took him into his room. He tucked him in and coming back into the living room. Raf dropped beside Liv leaning his head on her shoulder, kissed her neck, and just watched her.

"You ready for bed, roomie?" Liv joked.

"Yes."

They both got up and checked on Noah and then went to bed. Raf watched Liv sleep for a while then whispering he loved her he fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since the day Raf had babysat Noah for the first time and Raf had asked him and Liv to dinner, that Friday night. Liv had just gotten home from work, to find Raf on the couch looking at Noah on the floor playing with his brown and white dog that Raf had given him that night.

"Hey, Rafi." Liv said as she sat next to him after greeting her son.

"Hi, Liv." Raf gave her a smile and a quick kiss on the lips.

Liv looked at him, he wanted something she could tell.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just mom found out about us, and she's been calling me, asking why I haven't formally introduced you and Noah to her, besides the fact she has met you."

"Wasn't it during the Robert Vaughn case, right before your grandmother passed away?" Liv asked.

"Yes, it was." Raf looked at her with sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Raf watched Noah get up and come to him, picking him up he looked over at Liv.

"No, it's okay." Raf watched Noah cuddle into his chest, Liv put her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

"So how about Saturday breakfast, then we can take Noah to the park?" Raf asked.

"Sounds perfect." Liv replied.

Saturday Morning rolled around Raf, Liv, and Noah made their way down to the diner they were meeting Lucia at. They walked in and got a table then Raf got Noah settled, coloring a picture when he heard his mother. Raf stood up hugged her and turned toward Liv. Liv smiled and shook Lucia's hand.

"It's nice to see you again Lucia."

"You too, Olivia, and who's this?" Lucia looked at Noah.

Raf walked over sitting on the chair next to Noah's, knowing he would be shy like he was with him. Noah looked at her and at Raf.

"Say hello hijo." Raf whispered.

"Hi." Noah looked at Lucia and grinned.

"Hi, Noah." Lucia smiled looking at the interaction between Noah and Raf.

Noah turned his head into Raf, leaning against him, Raf had noticed when Noah didn't know someone he would always act like this. He even did that with Finn, but never Liv, him, Carisi, or Rollins. Liv smiled at Noah's reaction and how he leaned against Raf. Lucia sat down on the other side of Noah and Liv sat beside Raf grabbing his hand squeezing it. Raf looked at her, squeezing it back and smiling at her. Brunch went well with Lucia, she even joined them when they went to the park. While Raf took Noah to the slides, Liv and Lucia sat on the bench watching them. Liv watched Lucia watching Noah and Raf.

"You and Noah are why he's been happier and less stressed the last month." Lucia said, smiling at Liv.

Liv smiled, it was true. Raf even said it himself just last night. The evening went by fast, Noah was getting tired, so Raf and Liv left. When they got home Raf carried Noah to his room and was fixing to lay him down.

"I want to lay with you and Mami." Noah looked up at him.

Raf looked at him, smiling.

"Okay, let's go get Mami, maybe we could read a few stories to help you sleep."

"Okay." Noah said.

Raf put him down, he went to put his pj's on while Raf made his way to find Liv. Raf found Liv in the bathroom, walking up behind wrapping his arms around her looking at her in the mirror.

"What's up?"

"Noah wants to be with us."

Noah came running into their bedroom, they read him two stories and he was out for the night. Raf looked at the sight that met him Noah on his chest, Liv tucked into his side.

"I love you hijo, love you Liv."

"Love you, Papi, love you Mami."

"Love you, sweet boy, love you Rafi."


	8. Chapter 8

Raf was sitting in his office, going over their current case. He was sitting there, going through witness statements making notes. He finally put his pen down on the table to take a short break, this case was going to be the death of him. They had no evidence, no DNA, just witnesses, Liv and the squad was out running down some leads which would hopefully turn into good evidence. His phone started ringing, hoping it was Liv with some good news, he frowned when he saw Finn's number.

"Barba."

"You need to get down to Mercy, right now."

"What happen?" Raf could tell it was not good by the way Fin's tone was.

"Liv's been shot, we didn't see the gun, shot her in the shoulder." Fin said.

Raf froze.

"Barba? Barba? You still there?"

"I'm on my way." Raf hung up.

Raf got up headed out of the door, leaving his suit jacket and tie in his office.

"Carmen, reschedule my appointments, hold ALL my calls." He told her.

He rushed to the hospital, calling Lucy on the way to let her know what happened, just in case she hadn't seen it on the news yet. He got to the hospital, made his way down the hallway. He saw Fin, Rollins, and Carisi.

"How is she?" Raf asked.

"Don't know, she's still in surgery." Finn said.

How did it happen?!" Raf asked angrily.

"We don't know, we were clearing the house, we heard the shot. Lieu was down when we got to her." Carisi explained.

"Is Noah with Lucy?" Rollins asked quietly, trying to calm Raf down.

"Yes, he is." Raf said a little calmer as he sat down, letting a breath out he didn't know he was holding.

"Why don't you go home, and be with him." Finn asked him.

"No, I want to be here when she's out of surgery, besides Lucy said she would stay with Noah, she told me that Liv needed me more." Raf said fighting back the tears.

Fin and Rollins went to sit on either side of him, Fin placed a hand on Raf's shoulder.

"If Liv survived Lewis, she can survive anything." Fin said as Raf looked at him.

"Yeah, she can." Raf gave him a sad smile.

"How long have you guys?" Rollins asked.

"A month." Raf said looking at her.

"When you guys had that case when she had to leave Noah with me, we went to dinner that Friday night, Liv, Noah and me, we've been like a family ever since."

As Raf finished his sentence Carisi saw the doctor. They all looked at the doctor as he walked up.

"Are you all here for Lieutenant Olivia Benson?"

"Yes, we are." Raf spoke first.

"The shot was bad, I'm not going to lie, she's sedated, she's in a coma. We don't know when she will wake up might be tomorrow might be 3 or 4 days. When or if she wakes up we will monitor her for a couple of days."

"But she will wake up, right?" Raf asked.

"Not sure, it's completely up to her now, but the next 24 hours are critical. I am sorry I don't have better news." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Finn asked.

"One at a time." The doctor said and left.

"Barba, why don't you go to her for a few, then go home to Noah?" Rollins asked.

"No, I'm staying Noah's in good hands with Lucy."

Raf walked to Liv's hospital room. He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath and went in. Opening the door he could see Liv in the bed, she was pale and just lying there. Raf closed the door and just stared at her. He walked over to the chair, sitting down and looked at her, thinking about what if he lost her, if Noah lost her.

"No, don't think like that." He told himself out loud.

But he couldn't help it, what would happen to Noah? If something did happen. He would be taken away from him in a heartbeat, put back into the foster care system. No that couldn't happen, he would adopt Noah before they could take him away, with that thought he smiled at the idea.

"Would you let me adopt him, Liv?" He asked out loud even if she was unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Raf stayed up just staring at Liv, it was 1:30 AM before he finally fell asleep, with his head-on Liv's bed with her hand in his. Liv woke up around 5:30 AM, she didn't know where she was. She then realized she was in the hospital, that she had been shot. Looking over to see who was holding her hand, she smiled at the sight of Raf and she gently squeezed his hand, Raf woke, lifted his face to look at their hands. She could tell by his red eyes he'd been crying. He didn't look at her just their hands, so she squeezed again and he looked at her. Liv smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Thank God, you're awake." Raf said before kissing her hand, up her arm to her neck, then her cheek, then finally her lips. The kiss was hot and filled with emotions and need. Raf broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You're not allowed to scare me like that again. Okay?"

Liv grinned and kissed him again.

"I promise."

The doctor came in a little while later. He did a few tests.

"How is she?" Raf asked and looked at Liv.

"Olivia, you are fine, your shoulder will heal in time. I was mostly worried that you wouldn't wake up. If you remain the same, you can go home tomorrow." The doctor said.

The doctor left, they sat there in silence Raf running his finger up and down her hand and arm. He was trying to decide how to bring up the idea of adopting Noah.

"Raf I can tell you have something on your mind. What is it?" Liv asked.

Raf looked her in the eye.

"I want to adopt Noah."

Liv looked at him, smiling when Raf looked her in the eye with a red blush on his face.

"We better call Trevor soon then." Liv smiled.

"Really?"

"Of Course, Rafi."

Liv looked at how tired and sore he was when he stretched and popped his neck and back.

"Why don't you go home, spend some time with Noah, give Lucy a break and you rest some too. Then you come back tomorrow?"

Raf looked like he was going to argue with her, but gave his 'you win' look.

He got up from the chair and sat on the bed. Liv leaned up so he could wrap his arms around her, kissing her temple then her lips.

"Okay, I'll be back in the morning, Noah will probably want to come. Should I bring him or leave him?"

"Leave him, I don't want him seeing me in the hospital." Liv said.

Raf got up from the bed and went to the door. He looked back at her,

"I'll be back first thing in the morning."

He walked to the door looking back at her.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, Rafi."

Raf smiled, opened the door and left Liv's room.

He texted Carmen on the way home telling her he was taking off the day and just text/ email him, and reschedule anything.

When Raf opened the door to their apartment, he saw Noah playing with his brown and white dog. Lucy came over quietly.

"Sorry Rafael, he wouldn't go to bed till you or Liv tucked him in." Lucy said.

"It's okay you can go home. Will you be here in the morning around 7:30? I'm going back to the hospital."

"Sure, how is she?"

"She's fine, doctor just wants to keep her in for observation." Raf answered looking at Noah, who had yet to see him.

"Hijo." Raf whispered.

Raf smiled when Noah turned and his face lit up like Christmas morning.

"Papi! Papi!" Noah came running to him, Raf caught him mid-air as he jumped to him.

"I'm going to go, night Noah, bye Rafael, I'll be back tomorrow." Lucy said then she left.

Noah cuddled into him, then leaned back.

"Mami?"

"She will be home in a couple of days, Noah." Raf said hoping that would be enough for the little boy.

Noah looked at him and tucked his head, under Raf's head, Raf squeezed him. Raf carried Noah to bed then he showered and got into bed on his side, looking at over at Liv's side. He didn't know how long he laid there till he heard something at the bedroom door.

"Papi?"

Raf turned toward the door, seeing Noah holding his stuffed dog, the one he had given him the first time he took him and Liv out.

"You miss Mami too?" Raf asked.

Noah nodded his head yes.

"Come here and lay with me hijo."

Noah ran to Liv's side and climbed in, immediately snuggling up next to Raf. Raf wrapped his arms around Noah, smiling when he smelt Noah's shampoo.

"You want to know something hijo?" Raf asked.

"What Papi?"

"I'm going to adopt you."

"What that mean?" Noah asked.

"I'm going to be legally your Papi."

Noah looked up at him.

"Really?!"

"Yes, I'm going tomorrow about it, after I go see Mami."

"Can I go see Mami too?"

"Not tomorrow, but she might get to come home the day after."

Noah frowned and snuggled back to Raf.

"Night Papi, love you."

"Night hijo, love you too."

They both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Lucy came to stay with Noah, so Raf could go back to the hospital. On the way, Raf called Trevor, to see if he could draw up the adoption forms and drop them by the hospital. Walking down the hall he stopped at Liv's door when a text came looking at it.

Hey, Rafael, I'm on my way to the hospital with the papers. What room? -Trevor

Raf texted him Liv's room number. He knocked softly so he wouldn't wake her if she was asleep. When no reply came, he opened the door. Liv was asleep, so he walked over to the chair and sat down. Raf sat there for a while checking and replying to emails for work. Then he heard sounds coming from the bed, he looked up and smiled when he saw Liv's brown eyes meet his green ones.

"Hey, Rafi." Liv whispered.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Raf asked taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Better, how was Noah?" Liv asked.

"He was upset, he couldn't come, but I told him you'd be home soon, and I told him about our plan for me adopting him." Raf said.

"What did he think?" Liv asked.

"He was excited, he told me before I left to give you this."

Raf kissed her on the cheek.

"And this is from me."

He kissed her on the lips. Liv kissed him back, Raf and leaned back. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Trevor should be in a little while, with the paperwork."

"Great." Liv said excitedly.

A few minutes later Trevor arrived, walking in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Rafael, Liv." Trevor arrived.

"Hey, Trevor." They both answered.

"So, here is the paperwork for Noah's adoption for Rafael." Trevor said handing it to Liv.

Liv looked at the papers, then handed them to Raf, so he could sign them. Raf signed them, handed it back to Liv, so she could sign to show she approved of Raf's adoption of Noah, making it legal. She handed them back to Trevor.

"Okay, I'll get these to Judge Linden, to get these signed off."

"Thanks, Trevor." Liv said.

"Thanks, Trevor." Raf shook his hand.

"You're welcome." Trevor said and left.

Raf and Liv looked at each other and smiled. The doctor came in and looked at them sensing he was interrupting something.

"Excuse me, Olivia, Rafael?"

Liv and Raf looked at the doctor.

"Liv, your shoulder is healing nicely, a couple of weeks of rehab and you should be back at work."

Liv and Raf looked at each other, then back to the doctor.

"How long till she can go home?" Raf said.

"Tomorrow morning." The doctor smiled.

Raf smirked.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Thanks, doctor." Liv said smiling.

"Your welcome." The doctor said and left.

It was getting late, Raf checked his phone it was 7.

"Liv, you want me to stay or go home and come back in the morning?" Raf asked moving from the chair to the edge of the bed.

"Go home, come back in the morning. Bring Noah too, I want to see my boy."

"Okay, I'll be back with Noah around 8."

Liv nodded, Raf leaned in and kissed her. Raf left and went home. He walked into the apartment, Noah looked up from his toys seeing him, coming over toward him with his stuffed dog.

"Mami?" Noah asked hopefully.

"Coming home tomorrow hijo. You and I are going in the morning to pick up her up." Raf said.

"Yay!" Noah jumped and Raf caught him.

After Lucy left, Raf fixed himself something to eat, Noah had already had dinner. He gave Noah a bath. Settling in his and Liv's bed, Raf read Noah a story. After finishing the story and setting the book on the nightstand, he saw Noah looking over to Liv's side. Raf was on his side and Noah was in the middle.

Raf smiled.

"Mami will be home tomorrow hijo, I promise."

Noah looked at him.

"I know, I just miss her."

"I know you do, I miss her and I just saw her. You have always been around her even when she's working." Raf said.

"Yes, but when she's working, you get to see her a little more than I do, cause you two work together. Then you both get to come home and see me!" Noah said.

Raf smiled.

"Yes, we do. We both love you Noah always remember that."

"I love both of you too." Noah said sleepily.

"Night hijo."

"Night Papi."

They both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Lucy came to stay with Noah, so Raf could go back to the hospital. On the way, Raf called Trevor, to see if he could draw up the adoption forms and drop them by the hospital. Walking down the hall he stopped at Liv's door when a text came looking at it.

Hey, Rafael, I'm on my way to the hospital with the papers. What room? -Trevor

Raf texted him Liv's room number. He knocked softly so he wouldn't wake her if she was asleep. When no reply came, he opened the door. Liv was asleep, so he walked over to the chair and sat down. Raf sat there for a while checking and replying to emails for work. Then he heard sounds coming from the bed, he looked up and smiled when he saw Liv's brown eyes meet his green ones.

"Hey, Rafi." Liv whispered.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Raf asked taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Better, how was Noah?" Liv asked.

"He was upset, he couldn't come, but I told him you'd be home soon, and I told him about our plan for me adopting him." Raf said.

"What did he think?" Liv asked.

"He was excited, he told me before I left to give you this."

Raf kissed her on the cheek.

"And this is from me."

He kissed her on the lips. Liv kissed him back, Raf and leaned back. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Trevor should be in a little while, with the paperwork."

"Great." Liv said excitedly.

A few minutes later Trevor arrived, walking in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Rafael, Liv." Trevor arrived.

"Hey, Trevor." They both answered.

"So, here is the paperwork for Noah's adoption for Rafael." Trevor said handing it to Liv.

Liv looked at the papers, then handed them to Raf, so he could sign them. Raf signed them, handed it back to Liv, so she could sign to show she approved of Raf's adoption of Noah, making it legal. She handed them back to Trevor.

"Okay, I'll get these to Judge Linden, to get these signed off."

"Thanks, Trevor." Liv said.

"Thanks, Trevor." Raf shook his hand.

"You're welcome." Trevor said and left.

Raf and Liv looked at each other and smiled. The doctor came in and looked at them sensing he was interrupting something.

"Excuse me, Olivia, Rafael?"

Liv and Raf looked at the doctor.

"Liv, your shoulder is healing nicely, a couple of weeks of rehab and you should be back at work."

Liv and Raf looked at each other, then back to the doctor.

"How long till she can go home?" Raf said.

"Tomorrow morning." The doctor smiled.

Raf smirked.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Thanks, doctor." Liv said smiling.

"Your welcome." The doctor said and left.

It was getting late, Raf checked his phone it was 7.

"Liv, you want me to stay or go home and come back in the morning?" Raf asked moving from the chair to the edge of the bed.

"Go home, come back in the morning. Bring Noah too, I want to see my boy."

"Okay, I'll be back with Noah around 8."

Liv nodded, Raf leaned in and kissed her. Raf left and went home. He walked into the apartment, Noah looked up from his toys seeing him, coming over toward him with his stuffed dog.

"Mami?" Noah asked hopefully.

"Coming home tomorrow hijo. You and I are going in the morning to pick up her up." Raf said.

"Yay!" Noah jumped and Raf caught him.

After Lucy left, Raf fixed himself something to eat, Noah had already had dinner. He gave Noah a bath. Settling in his and Liv's bed, Raf read Noah a story. After finishing the story and setting the book on the nightstand, he saw Noah looking over to Liv's side. Raf was on his side and Noah was in the middle.

Raf smiled.

"Mami will be home tomorrow hijo, I promise."

Noah looked at him.

"I know, I just miss her."

"I know you do, I miss her and I just saw her. You have always been around her even when she's working." Raf said.

"Yes, but when she's working, you get to see her a little more than I do, cause you two work together. Then you both get to come home and see me!" Noah said.

Raf smiled.

"Yes, we do. We both love you Noah always remember that."

"I love both of you too." Noah said sleepily.

"Night hijo."

"Night Papi."

They both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Raf and Noah got up and went to the hospital to pick up Liv. They got to the hospital and went to Liv's room. Raf opened the door, Liv greeted both with a smile, a hug and lots of kisses.

"Mami!"

"Hey sweet boy, did you and Papi have a good night?"

"Yes, but I missed you." Noah said climbing up onto the bed gently and sitting beside her.

"I missed you too, Noah." Liv wrapped her good arm around her son.

Raf grinned at the sight of mother and son being united. The doctor came in, Liv signed the discharge papers and they headed out to the car. After getting Liv in, Raf helped Noah then he got in and they headed home. When they got home, Raf got everyone settled in the living room, Liv on the couch, Noah on his bean bag chair watching Cars, when the phone rang.

Raf looked at it and paused the movie, Liv and Noah looked at him.

"It's Trevor."

Noah looked confused, Liv smiled saying,

"He's the lawyer for Rafi adopting you."

Noah smiled and nodded. Raf answered the phone.

"Rafael Barba."

"Hey, judge Linden signed off on your adopting Noah. Congrats Rafael."

"Thanks, Trevor." Raf said.

He got off the phone calmly and looked at Liv and Noah, who looked like they were going to explode not knowing what Trevor said.

"The judge signed off on it!" Raf screamed excited.

Liv had tears coming down her cheeks. Noah jumped up and ran to Raf, Raf caught him midair holding him close to his chest.

"My Papi!" Noah screamed kissing Raf's cheek.

"My hijo!" Raf said returning the kiss on Noah's cheek.

"My boys." Liv choked out as she continued crying.

Raf carried Noah over to the couch where Liv was, Noah sat in Liv's lap and Raf moved behind Liv, so she could lean back against his chest.

"Mi Familia." Raf thought smiling.

The three of them fell asleep like that. Raf woke up looking at his watch it was about 6 A.M. he thought about going to work, but he didn't have anything to do there, no case, no paperwork. He just laid there taking in the sight of the two people on his chest. Noah was sleeping peacefully, Liv looked like she was dreaming but could tell it wasn't peaceful. He frowned and shook her gently, so he wouldn't wake Noah up. Liv opened her eyes, looking up her brown ones meeting his green. He could see the fear in them.

"It's okay, you're okay, I'm okay, Noah's okay." Raf whispered.

Liv looked at Noah on her chest and smiled. Noah had woken up and was looking at them. Noah started to giggle and wriggle around meaning he wanted down to go play.  
Liv put him on the floor, wincing a little. Raf saw it and he got up and went to get her pain medicine. He came back with it and a glass of water. She smiled,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Liv took the medicine. Raf looked at her and then at Noah and smiled, Liv grinned at the way Raf was looking at Noah.

"Why don't you take him to the playground? He's been cooped up in here for the last 4 days. I'm sure he's bored." Liv said.

Raf looked at her shocked.

"You trust me enough to take him to the park alone?"

Liv laughed.

"Raf, you babysat him, when I had a case, took care of him while I was in the hospital. I think you can handle a few hours in the park."

Raf looked at her, then nodded giving her a kiss. He got up, going over to Noah, bent down, so he was eye level.

"Hijo, you want to go to the park?"

Noah looked up and grinned.

"Yeah!" Noah said excitedly.

Noah ran to his room to get his shoes, Raf waited for him. Noah came back out and gave Liv a kiss. Raf gave Liv a kiss too.

"Bye, my sweet boys have fun!" Liv yelled.

"We will!" Both Noah and Raf replied.

Walking down the street to the playground, Raf looked down at Noah holding his hand, smiling he squeezed it, Noah looked at him, smiled and returned the gesture. They got inside the play area, Raf walked over to the drinks stand for a coffee then to the bench. Watching Noah just stand there shifting from foot to foot, Raf could tell Noah wanted to ask him something, he just didn't know what.

"Hijo, what are you thinking about?" Raf asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Since you're legally my Papi now, does that mean you and Mami are married?"

Raf's eyes got big and the said sip of coffee went everywhere as he started coughing. When Raf got over his coughing fit, he looked at Noah. He waved his hand for him to come sit with him. Raf picked him up and sat him on his lap. He smiled when Noah looked up with his brown eyes, identity to his mother's.

"No, it doesn't Noah." Raf said.

Noah looked confused.

"What makes you married then?"

"Well, the guy buys a ring and asks the woman he wants to marry if she will marry him and if she wants to, she says yes."

"So, are you going to ask Mami to marry you?" Noah asked.

"Maybe, one day buddy." Raf answered honestly.

"Okay!" Noah jumped down and went to play.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been 3 days since Noah asked Raf if he was going to marry Liv. Raf couldn't stop thinking about it, Noah was the reason he and Liv were together. Why wouldn't it make sense for Noah to give him the suggestion? It didn't, Noah was smart but after all, he was just a 4 year soon to be 5- year-old.

"Fuck, am I really going to do this?" Raf thought.

Then his phone went off, picking it up seeing it was Liv, she had just gotten home and Noah had drawn a picture of all 3 of them. Raf smiled knowing he knew the answer, yes, he had to, he wasn't going to lose both of them. He texted her back.

Be home before Noah's bedtime. Love you. -Raf

Okay, Rafi. Love you too – Liv

Rafi smiled and got on his computer looking for rings. He searched for a while, finally giving up for the night. He turned everything off and headed home. He walked into the apartment seeing Noah immediately but no Liv.

"Hey hijo." Raf said walking over to him, kissing his head.

"Hey, Papi." Noah looked around and whispered,

"Did you find Mami a ring?"

Raf frowned.

"Not yet buddy, don't mention it to Mami, okay?"

"Okay."

Raf looked up into the kitchen and saw her, he walked in sliding his arms around her, kissed her.

"Hey, mi Amor."

"Hi, Rafi."

She returned his kiss, he helped her finish the dishes from dinner. He played with Noah, till it was his bedtime. After Noah was down for the night, Liv and Raf laid in bed holding each other. Raf watched her sleep, till he fell asleep.

The Next Day

Raf was looking at rings when Liv came in with Noah in tow.

"Case?" Raf asked switching the page and walking over to them.

Lucy was gone for the week. Liv had been going to stay home with Noah since there was no ongoing case, but it looked like there was one now.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be gone long." Liv said.

"So hijo, you staying with Papi?" Raf asked Noah as he walked over to Raf's desk wanting up.

"Si, Papi."

Liv left and Raf went back to looking at rings.

"Noah, how about this one?" Raf asked, looking at a 4-carat ring in 12k Gold.

"I like it!" Noah said.

"I do too, hijo, should we get it for Mami?"

"Si!" Noah said.

Raf got up got his things together, and with Noah in hand Raf went to the jewelry store. They looked around then Raf saw it, he looked at it and knew it was the one. They bought it, on the way home,

"How you gonna ask her?" Noah asked.

Raf thought about it.

"How about when, while she's cooking dinner, and we are in the living room, you yell at her for something asking her to come here, and when she wants into the living, I'm on my knee with a ring. How's that sound hijo?"

"That sounds great!" Noah giggled.

They got home and waited for Liv. Then their plans messed up, Liv called saying she was going to be late. Noah frowned when Raf told him she was going to late.

"What are you going to do now Papi?"

"We are going to lay on this couch and sleep some so Mami wouldn't be too mad when she gets home about you being awake and not in bed. When she comes home I'll wake you up while she closes the door and I'll get down on one knee and when she turns she'll see me on one knee and you stand beside me with your hand on my shoulder."

Noah agreed.

They waited for Liv to get home, luckily Liv texted Raf when she was in the elevator. Raf got himself positioned and Noah also, both wearing green shirts and black shorts. Liv walked in the door not looking up just talking,

"Hey, I'm home my sw.." Liv stopped speaking when she saw Raf down on the floor on one knee, Noah beside with his hand on his shoulder.

Liv couldn't speak, finally finding words.

"Rafi…"

"Liv, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She screamed running to him wrapping her arms around him. She squeezed him tight, she let him go. She looked at the ring, at how beautiful, it was.

Raf took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. She looked at Noah, who was crying happy tears.

"Noah it's okay, baby." She said picking him hugging her tight.

"I'm happy."

"Me too." Liv laughed and looked at Raf.

Raf had tears in his eyes too, as he wrapped both up in his arms.

"Love you Liv, love you, Noah."

"Love you Rafi and my sweet baby boy."

"Love you Mami, love you, Papi."


	14. Chapter 14

6 Months Later- Wedding Day

Raf's and Liv's wedding was in 4 hours and both the groom and bride was nervous and excited. They had rented 2 big hotel rooms in New Jersey. One for the groom and his groomsmen and one for the bride and her bridesmaids. Noah was the ring bearer and Jesse was the flower girl. Eddie was Raf's best man, with Finn and Carisi being his groomsmen. Amanda being the maid of honor, Melinda being a bridesmaid.

Raf's Room- 2 hours until the wedding

Raf laid on the bed quietly, holding Noah watching him sleep. He knew he had to get ready soon. He just wanted a few moments to reflect, his first day at SVU when he met Liv. The first time he met Noah, the first time he held him like a ticking time bomb. The moment he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Liv and Noah. Noah started to wake, looking at Raf his face lit up.

"Time to get ready Papi?"

"Si, hijo." Raf replied smiling.

Noah jumped up and went over to his suit, Raf helped him put it on, along with a bowtie and suspenders. After Noah was ready, Raf got ready.

Liv's Room- 2 hours until the wedding

Liv sat in her room, she just had to put her dress on, and touch up her makeup. Melinda and Amanda walked in to help her. She smiled at the idea of her Rafi helping her son put on a suit.

"What are you thinking about Liv?" Amanda asked.

"Raf putting Noah's suit on him." Liv replied.

Melinda and Amanda smirked and started helping Liv put her wedding grown on.

Wedding Time

Everything was ready, everyone was in their place, Cragen walked Liv down the aisle. Noah handed each the other's ring to them, Liv and Raf both exchanged vows and rings and the priest said,

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

They kissed,

"I love you, Liv." Raf whispered into her ear after they kiss.

"I love you more, Rafi."

Everyone cheered and clapped. They went to Mami for their honeymoon for 2 weeks, leaving Noah with Lucia.

They got to Miami late that night, finally made it to their room. Raf watched as Liv walked to the window and looked, out at the beach. He walked over to her and, pulled her close so her back rested against his chest. He kissed her neck and slid his hands down to her hips. Raf turned her around and kissed her deeply causing Liv to moaned in his mouth. Her hands immediately going to his hair, messing it up. Raf reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly took it off of her, as she did the same to him. Raf lifted her and laid her gently on the bed, he kissed her, running his tongue against her lips, she immediately parted them as their kiss deepened once again, causing Liv to moan once more.

"Raf please."

He moved down her body kissing her breasts, stomach, paying extra attention to the scars on her breasts, and stomach. He buried his face in between her breasts, and then teasingly nipping at her nipples. He kissed her again hard on the lips then moving and placing kisses on her neck. His fingers teased her now hardened nipples as he began to kiss his way down her body. He finally settled between her legs. Raf looked up at her and their eyes locked.

Grinning, Raf bent his head and he started slowly working her clit with his tongue. As he licked her, Liv began to cry out in pleasure. He flicked his tongue in and out of her, fucking her. Olivia pushed against him, while he sucked on her clit. Liv was on the edge, as he worked her clit with his mouth and inserted a finger moving it in and out of her, fucking her, inserting a second then a third.

"Rafi, I'm gonna cum." Liv said as her body trembled.

Raf replaced his fingers with his mouth moving his tongue up and down. She came, screaming his name. After her orgasm faded, he lifted his head, kissing his way back up her body, then kissing her deeply. He positioned himself at her entrance and he slowly pushed inside her.

"Oh god, Rafi." Liv gasped, arching her back.

He slowly pulled out, then speeding up he pushed in faster, he set a fast pace moving in and out of her. Liv arched her back meeting his thrusts. Raf leaned down and kissed her hard. Liv moaned into his mouth, she came hard and fast, screaming his name. Raf rode out her orgasm, he came shortly after. He pulled out of her, collapsed beside her breathing hard. He looked at her and she was smiling at him, he smiled back. She shifted to lay her head on his shoulder, he looked down and saw the most beautiful sight. Running his hand through her hair, he gave her a kiss on her the head. He wrapped both arms around her, he took his finger and lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"I love you Rafi." Liv said after they broke the kiss.

"I love you more, Liv. Always have, Always will."


	15. Chapter 15

It had been 3 weeks since Liv and Raf got back from the honeymoon. Raf was watching Liv and Noah playing while he finished the dishes. Smiling to himself he walked over to them. Liv sat beside him on the couch, he looked deep in thought.

"Rafi, you okay?" Liv asked.

He didn't answer just looked down at Noah playing with his toy, his finger rubbing his wedding band. Liv took his hand in hers causing him to look at her.

"You okay?" Liv asked again concerned.

"I was just thinking." Raf replied looking down again.

"About what? Come on Rafi, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Kids."

"Raf, you know I can't."

"I know, but I thought we could adopt? You went through it with Noah, now we. You, me and Noah all go through it. Please, Liv?"

Liv looked at the man she loved and grinned.

"I guess we have to call Trevor tomorrow, so he can help us find an adoption agency."

Raf smirked and leaned in and kissed her.

"Boy or Girl?" Liv asked.

"Girl, I already have my little boy, I want a little girl." Raf replied.

Liv leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm ready for bed."

Raf got off the couch and picked Noah up. After he was down for the night, Raf carried Liv to their room, they went to sleep thinking about a new addition to the family.

The Next morning

Liv woke up to the sound of someone in the room, looking over on her side of the bed, there stood Noah trying to get in.

"You want up with me and Papi, Noah?"

"Si, please."

Liv helped Noah up into the bed, Noah crawled over to Raf and laid his head on his shoulder. Liv smiled at the sight, Raf opened his eyes and saw Noah's head on his shoulder, already back asleep. He looked over at Liv and smirked.

"Should we tell him about the plans to adopt, or wait till there's a baby waiting?" Raf asked unsurely.

"Let's wait, he told me before he wanted a baby sister one time."

"Okay." Raf looked at him then at her and back at him.

"Does he know?"

"That he is adopted?" Liv asked.

"Everything, how he came to be with you, what happened to his parents?"

"All he knows is that his mom loved him more than anything and his father was never around." Liv said.

"Okay."

"Why Raf?"

"I was just wondering, he never asks any questions about them when I'm around." Raf replied.

Liv grinned and kissed him. They got up, made breakfast. Liv called Trevor, after breakfast.

"Trevor Langan."

"Hey, Trevor, Rafael and I wanted to look into adopting."

"Okay you can come by today and we'll look into it." Trevor replied.

"Thanks, Trevor."

Liv got off the phone and turned toward Raf.

"What did Trevor say?"

"Said we could come down to his office today anytime."

Raf smirked, then looked at Noah, Liv could tell he was worried at how Noah would take it if they did adopt.

"You want to ask Noah before we go?" Liv asked.

"I do."

"Then ask him, I know his opinion is important to you, as much as mine is."

Raf looked relieved.

"Hey Noah, come here. I want to ask you something."

"Si, Papi?"

"Would you like a baby sister?" Raf asked.

"Yes!" Noah screamed excited.

Raf smiled and hugged him.


	16. Chapter 16

The Next Morning

They got ready and made their way down to Trevor's office.

"Rafael, Olivia it's nice to see you two again."

"Thanks for seeing us so soon Trevor." Raf said.

"No need."

They all sat down and began the paperwork. After they filled out everything and Trevor put everything in order. Liv thought she saw some concern,

"Trevor, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was thinking about things that the agency might be concerned about..."

"Where we live?" Liv knew this was going to be an issue, from going through this with Noah.

"Yes." Trevor replied.

"I started looking last night." Raf said as Liv looked at him.

"I didn't know, you had started looking." Liv looked at him.

"When I sold my place I put away the money, just in case we wanted to get a bigger place. When we decided to adopt, I started looking."

Well, I'll turn this in, it will be about 3 weeks for everything to go through anyway."

4 days Later

"Hey Liv, I think I found us a place. It's 3 bedrooms/3 baths for a reasonable price, we could buy it alone with the money I sold my condo for and still have a little left.

"Let's go look at it." Liv said.

The next day

Raf, Liv, and Noah went to look at the house.

"Hijo, you like this house?"

Noah looked around, ran upstairs to what would be his room.

"I like my room!"

Raf chuckled, as he walked up the stairs, with Liv. They walked into what would be their daughter's room.

"You like it, Mi Amor?" Raf asked kissing Liv's cheek.

"It's wonderful, Rafi, it's perfect." They stood there looking at it for a little while holding each other. Liv look at Raf,

"where's our room?"

"Down the hall."

Raf lead Liv to the end of the hallway, opening the door to reveal a master bedroom and bath.

"Raf."

"You like it, mi Amor?"

Liv had tears in her eyes.

"It's perfect, Raf."

"Just like you."

Liv smiled and kissed him.

"I love you."

They put an offer in and got it. Two days after the offer was accepted. It took Liv, Raf, Fin, Carisi, and Rollins help and a little help from Noah, but they got the Benson-Barba's moved into their new home.

The next day the home inspection was done, and they were approved they went to see Trevor.

"Nice to see you two again." Trevor greeted as they entered his office.

"You too Trevor." Liv replied, and Raf shook his hand.

"So your paperwork and home inspection have been approved." Trevor said.

"Yes." They both replied.

"So, what gender would you like?"

Raf and Liv looked at each other and smiled.

"A little girl." Raf replied taking Liv's hand.

"I heard the adoption agency I work with sometimes, had a baby girl about 1 ½, no name. She been there since she was born, abandoned at their doorstep, not long after birth. They have placed her in 3 different foster families, her case is similar to Noah's I think." Trevor said shaking his head.

Raf looked at Liv and squeezed her hand.

"Could we meet her?" Liv asked.

"Yes, let me contact her caseworker." Trevor said.

He looked up the little girl's case file.

"Well we know her caseworker and the judge, and I know the lawyer representing her."

Raf and Liv looked at each other lend against each other.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day getting ready to go meet their little girl, Liv realized something.

"Hey Rafi, have you thought about names?"

Rafael looked at her.

"I thought Elizabeth for her middle name, I don't know about her first."

"How about Skylar?" Liv looked at him.

"Skylar Elizabeth Barba. I like it." Raf grinned, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her.

Raf, Liv, and Noah walked into the facility, with Trevor. Mrs. Jackson was with a woman and she was holding a baby girl, their baby girl.

"Mrs. Benson, nice to see you again."

"You too." Liv replied reaching out to shake her hand.

"You must be her husband, Rafael Barba?"

"Yes, I am." Raf smiled and shook her hand.

Turning around to the woman holding the little girl.

"This is baby girl doe, I'm sure Mr. Langan has told you two everything we know?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Yes, he has." Raf replied.

The girl who was holding the baby asked,

"Would one of you like to hold her?"

Liv looked at Raf and could tell he wanted to.

"Rafi, you hold her."

Raf looked at the little baby and reached for her, the baby reached out and gladly went to Raf. Raf brought her to his chest, smiling looking at Liv.

"Why don't the 4 of you go to the playroom, and get acquainted."

Raf, Liv, and Noah walked into the room, it had a play mat with toys on it. They all sat down, Noah looking at the baby.

"What you think hijo?" Raf asked after a few minutes of watching Noah handing her little toys.

"I like her." Noah grinned.

They sat and watched Noah play with her, for a while. Trevor came in,

"Liv, Rafael we have to fill out a few more papers."

Raf and Liv left Noah and their little girl, they sat down. Trevor had her adoption papers in front of him.

"What would you like her name to be?"

"Skylar Elizabeth Barba." Liv said.

"Name Skylar Elizabeth Barba, adoptive father Rafael Barba. Adoptive mother Olivia Benson-Barba."

After they signed everything, they were on their way home with Noah and Skylar in the back seat. Liv looked in the review mirror, both asleep.

"They are both out." Liv said.

Raf smiled, they got home. They sat Skylar on the floor and Raf, Liv and Noah sat around her. Noah handed her blocks and she would build small towers and laugh when she would knock them down. She crawled over to Noah, looked at him and giggled. Noah looked at her then at their parents smiling. Skylar and Noah played till dinner after dinner Liv put Noah down while Raf put Skylar down. Liv and Raf met in the bedroom, climbing in on both sides after making sure the baby monitor worked.

"Did Skylar go down easy?" Liv asked.

"Yes, she was out before I laid her down." Raf whispered.

"You're a wonderful Papi, Rafi." Liv leaned over and kissed him.

"You're a wonderful, Mami, Liv." Raf whispered, kissing her back.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Two weeks later

Raf woke up, looking over he saw Liv asleep, the baby monitor came to life with Skylar's cries. Raf quickly got up and went to her, he walked into her room, Skylar was standing in her crib crying.

"Mija, what's wrong?"

He picked her up and calmed her down. She calmed immediately snuggling up to her Papi. Raf smiled, going back to their room. Liv was awake when he walked in with Skylar, she watched him lay her on the bed next to her, giving her a kiss. They laid there for a while, Noah came in and laid with them too. The family of 4 got up and made breakfast, sliced bananas for Skylar and cereal with bananas for Noah. Raf had the day off, but Liv had to work and Noah had preschool.

"So, what are you and Skylar going to do today?" Liv asked as she kissed him and got Noah's backpack.

"Just hang around the house, nothing big." Raf said kissing her back and giving Noah one as well.

"Bye, Noah."

"Bye Papi."

"We need to get going, love you." Liv said.

"Love you, Liv." He kissed her.

When they left Raf got Skylar out of her high chair and he laid on the couch. Raf had placed her in front of her blocks and played with her. After a few hours, Raf smiled when she started to fall asleep. He picked up, carried her to the couch and they both fell asleep. Raf woke up, looking down he grinned. He tried to pick Skylar up so he could sit up, but she snuggled closer into him. He sat up, Skylar had her tiny hands clutching his shirt tightly.

Raf chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere Mija." Raf whispered.

"Papi." Skylar giggled.

Raf looked at her and smiled. Noah had been trying to get Skylar to say Mami and Papi since she came home 2 weeks ago.

"Yes Skylar, I'm your Papi."

Skylar and Raf were inseparable, even when she was playing with Noah she wanted him close by. Liv came home that evening and Noah met her at the door, Skylar looked at her and then turned her attention back to Raf.

Later that evening

Liv was looking at the kids while fixing dinner.

"Hey Rafi, you think Skylar loves me?" she asked out of the blue.

Raf wrapped his arm around her, from behind.

"Of course, she does." He kissed her neck.

"But she always wants to be around you and Noah."

"She just like her boys, like someone else I know." He smirked.

Liv smiled and kissed him.

"Mami!" Skylar squealed.

Liv and Raf looked at her, Raf kissed her cheek.

"See?"

Liv smiled and leaned into him, both of them watching their babies play.


	18. Chapter 18

The Next Friday Morning

"Hey, Raf?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Can we have a party tomorrow, just us and the squad."

Raf looked up from giving Noah his breakfast and smiled. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around kissing her.

"Whatever you want, you know that." Raf said.

"How about we do cake and ice cream?" Noah suggested.

"Yes, Noah, we will." Liv laughed.

Walking into the bullpen

"Hey guys, we are having a party for Skylar to welcome her into the family. Tomorrow at noon." Liv announced.

"We will be there, Liv." Amanda said.

Finn nodded.

"You want me to bring something to eat?" Carisi asked.

"No, thank you, Carisi." Liv smiled and headed for her office.

Saturday 11:30 A.M.

"Liv, Liv!" Raf yelled.

"What Rafi?" Liv asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Skylar's trying to walk!" Raf said excitedly.

Liv walked into the living room as Skylar walked over to Raf, giggling when she fell. Raf lifted her up in his lap. Liv smiled and went and sat down in front of him and Noah.

"Sky, walk over to Mami." Raf whispered.

As he picked her up and stood her up. Skylar took a few steps and fell into Liv's waiting arms. Liv sat her in her lap smiling at Raf. Noah climbing into Raf's lap smiling at his Mami as he leaned on his Papi. Liv sat Skylar on the floor and she walked over to Raf and Noah, sitting on Raf's lap as the doorbell rang.

"That must be the squad."

Raf smirked as Liv got up, Raf leaned back against the couch holding Noah and Skylar close. Liv opened the door to see Amanda, Carisi, Fin, and Melinda.

"Come in." Liv greeted them as she opened the door.

They all came in, seeing their ADA on the floor in a V-shaped t shirt and jeans barefooted. Raf smiled as he got up with Skylar on his hip. They all greeted him.

"Hey, Skylar." Amanda smiled at her.

Skylar just turned into Raf. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the head.

"Say hi Skylar." Raf whispered.

She shook her head, no. They all just hung around talking and playing with Noah and Skylar. Amanda, Sonny, Fin, and Melinda watched as Skylar and Noah walked to Raf asking him to play. They played then climbing on his stomach, laying on his stomach as the adults talked and all 3 fell asleep, ending the party.

"They have him wrapped around both of their fingers." They all commented to Liv as they said their goodbyes.

As she walked back into the living room all 3 were asleep, smiling she walked over and kissed all 3 foreheads. She put Noah to bed, then Skylar. Raf woke up and looked around seeing that Noah and Skylar were gone. He got up and headed up the stairs, hearing Liv in the shower he went into their bedrooms checking on both. He made his way to their room, seeing the bathroom door closed, he stripped off his clothes and quietly opened the door. Raf saw that Liv was in the shower, he quietly got in, he placed his hands on her hips, kissing her shoulder, moving up her neck, his hands up and down her body. Liv turned around wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him deeply.

"Liv." Raf groaned.

He reached between them and touched her. Liv moaned into his mouth, Raf took the opportunity and slid his tongue inside her mouth. His hands moved to pick her up and prop her against the wall, he lined himself up and pushed gently into her letting her adjust, then pulled out. He set a steady pace, Liv legs wrapped around his back.

"Raf, I'm going to cum." She said breathlessly as her body trembled.

Raf inserted his finger, then two moving them in and out of her fucking her. Liv moaned, Raf kissed her. She came, letting her legs down, Raf removed his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth sucking her juices off his fingers one by one.

Liv just watched him, barely comprehending he had turned off the shower. He turned back to her, kissed her again and picking her up again he lined up and pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around him building up a steady rhythm. They came together. Liv watched him as he got out and towelled off, wrapping it around his waist. He got another towel and looking at her he held it up for her. She stepped out and he wrapped her up in it, then picking her up and carrying her to bed. Raf carried her to bed already half asleep.

He laid her down just as Skylar started crying. He hurried to her room and he picked her up.

"Shh, Skylar what's wrong?" he cooed.

She immediately calmed resting her head on his bare chest. He bounced her for a few minutes, she fell back asleep. He laid her down and went to check the doors, going back to the bedroom. He laid down beside Liv and cuddled as he fell asleep. He thought Liv was asleep when he heard her voice whisper,

"Night Rafi, love you."

Raf smiled.

"Night Liv, love you too."

A few weeks later

"Noah has a sleepover tonight, and your mother offered to take Sky tonight." Liv said.

Raf and she were in his office going over witnesses' statement whilst eating lunch.

"Mhh, so what you want to do?"

Liv kissed his temple, then his cheek laid her head on his shoulder. Raf smiled turned toward her and kissed her forehead. He looked at her and frowned, noticing she looked sick.

"Liv? You feel okay?"

"Not really, tired and nauseous, but other than that I feel okay." Liv smiled.

Raf leaned in for a kiss, kissing her, he smirked into her mouth when she kissed him back.

"You want to call it a day? Take off, Finn can handle the squad." Raf asked.

Liv nodded.

They both packed up their stuff. Liv called Finn, telling him she was taking an early day and to hold down the fort. Liv smiled as they walked down the hallway into the elevator. Raf managed to get a cab, they got home and walked into their bedroom.

"Why don't you take a long hot bath, and I'll clean up and then we can cuddle?" Raf asked wrapping his arms around her.

Liv nodded and kissed him, smiling.

"Love you Rafi."

"Love you too Liv."

Liv went to take a bath, Raf made sure everything was secured. He was walking into the bedroom when Liv came out of the bathroom, catching her in a hug, he picked her up and playfully threw her onto the bed.

"Rafi." Liv playfully smacked him on his arm.

Raf kissed her and went to shower. While Raf was in the bathroom Liv closed her eyes, listening to the sounds from the bathroom. She heard him come out and slide in behind her wrapping his arms around. She turned on her back, turning her head and looking at him.

"You feel any better?" Raf asked, running his finger up and down her stomach.

"A little, something's been going around the precinct. Rollins, Fin, and Jesse have had it. So it was bound to get me or Noah." Liv groaned.

Raf frowned.

"Liv, they all been over that for almost 2 weeks."

Liv looked at him, suddenly feeling sick, she got up and ran to the bathroom. Raf heard her throwing up, he quickly got up and went to her, kneeling beside her. He pulled her hair back. When she got done, he got a cold washcloth and put it on her forehead. Liv noticed him looking at her concerned. Liv smiled and leaned against him their foreheads touching, Raf moved his head so he could kiss her forehead. Liv smiled when she felt his kiss and the frown on his face.

"You want me to make a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning?"

"Please." Raf whispered rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Raf, the signs, my age." Liv signed.

"I know, but what if?" He grinned, his eye wide with wonder.

Liv smiled, Raf was already the best father she could ask for Noah. Tucker and Noah never bonded, Tucker hadn't even tried to. Raf and Noah bonded, Noah and Skylar loved their Papi so much. They both had him wrapped around their fingers. Adding a green-eyed little boy or girl to the mix, would be a dream come true.

"Hey, Liv?" Raf asked bringing her out of her daze.

"I'll call the doctor first thing." Liv smiled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"A little boy with green eyes, dark hair, and looks like his daddy." Liv set her chin on his shoulder looking at him.

"I was thinking a little girl with brown eyes and hair."

Liv shook her head and looked at him, he was grinning from ear to ear. He helped her up, they went back to bed, laying down Liv laid on her back. Raf beside her, putting his hand on her stomach. The both of them smiling as they fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The Next Morning

Raf woke up first watching Liv sleep in the morning light. He got up, started to make breakfast called Lucia to tell her they would be over later than planned to pick up Noah and Skylar. He made his way back into their bedroom, Liv had just got off the phone when he walked in.

"The doctor?" Raf asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment at 1 o'clock." Liv grinned.

Raf sat the tray of food down, kissing her forehead.

"I called Mami, asked if she would keep the kids for a few extra hours."

"Did you say why?" Liv asked, grabbing his hand and leaned up kissing him.

"Nothing, just something with work came up and they needed us both."

Liv kissed him again, they ate, laid in bed for a little while snuggling, got ready and headed to the doctors.

At the doctor's

Raf and Liv sat in the doctor's office, Liv watched Raf while they sat there. He was looking at the floor, Liv ran her hand up and down his arm, picking up his left hand, kissing his black wedding band. He looked at her while she did this, grabbing her hand, he kissed her matching band smiling.

"Olivia Benson-Barba." The nurse called.

Liv looked at the nurse and looked back at Raf. He kissed her ring once more, got up and held out his hand. She took it, they walked back into a room. The nurse gave Liv a grown and left, saying the doctor would be in shorty. Liv was sitting on the table, Raf behind her on the table. She could tell he was worried.

"Rafi, everything is going to be alright."

Raf laid his head against her back.

"I know, I'm still worried." Raf snuggled his head against her and scooted closer.

The doctor came in before Liv could comfort Raf. She did a quick checkup, took Liv's blood pressure and did blood work.

"Once we get your blood work back. We will do an ultrasound, to confirm." The Doctor said smiling.

"Thank You." Raf said.

The doctor left once again they were alone. Raf sat back behind Liv on the table, wrapping his arms around her letting his hands find her stomach. He laid his chin on her shoulder. Liv smiled moving her head so it would lay into the crooked of his neck.

"Love you, Rafi."

"Love you more, mi amor."

The doctor came back, to start doing the ultrasound. They started it, Raf was holding Liv's hand with his forehead against them when he heard it. A sound from the machine started and Raf looked up at the screen.

"Is that?"

"Your baby yes. Everything looks good so far."

The doctor took a few pictures and gave them to Raf and Liv. They left, calling Lucia, telling her they would be there soon.

Lucia's House

Raf and Liv arrived at Lucia's house. They were greeted by Noah and Skylar. Raf looked at Liv once they all sat down for the dinner that Lucia had made them.

"Mami, Noah, Skylar we have something to tell you." Raf said, smiling.

"What hijo?" Lucia sat down between the kids.

"I'm pregnant!" Liv smiled as Lucia got up and hugged them.

"I'm getting a brother or another sister?" Noah grinned.

"Yes hijo." Raf said as Noah started running around excited.

Skylar just copied her brother's expressions the 2 year almost 3-year-old not understanding what was going on. After dinner and talking baby names Raf, Liv, Noah, and Sky went home Raf sending Liv to go take a bath and relax. He got both kids in bed, got himself ready for bed. They both sat on the couch, Liv had her head in his lap asleep, Raf was reading thru a file when he realized she had fallen asleep with her hands on her stomach. He smiled, setting down the file, he watched her sleep.

"Liv, Liv." He whispered gentle shaking her shoulder.

Liv woke, smiling at him.

"You ready for bed?"

Liv sat up.

"I'll go check Skylar and you check on Noah." Raf said kissing her.

They both got up, went to check on the kids. They both got into bed and were asleep in no time.

The Next Day

They got Noah to school and Lucy watched Skylar. Raf and Liv made it to the doctor's appointment right on time. The doctor did blood tests, checked Liv's weight and blood pressure. Which all came back good. Liv knew he would bring up her job, but she had already taken care of that part, starting leave today till after the baby was born.

"I'm on leave as of today, so I think I shouldn't be too stressed." She said while looking at Raf.

"Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes. We would." They both replied.

The doctor stared the ultrasound, moved it around a few times.

"Congratulation, you're having twins!"

Raf and Liv looked at each other.

"Twins?" Liv asked.

"Yes, both girls. Fraternal."

"Noah and I are going to be outnumbered." Raf chuckled.

"Is everything okay with them?" Liv asked.

"They seem to be. Healthy, strong heartbeat." The doctor looked at them smiling.

They finished up at the appointment. On their way home, Raf kept looking at Liv.

"Rafi, why do you keep looking at me?"

"I don't know, just in shock, you're carrying twins. I guess." Raf grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Liv smiled.

They were almost home,

"Raf, I want ice cream."

Raf looked at her.

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip."

They stopped on their way home. Once home and half pint of ice cream later, Raf and Liv went to bed.

"So, baby names?' Liv asked.

"Liv, we have 8 ½ months. Let's get some sleep while Noah and Sky are still with my mom." Raf said already half asleep.

"Fine, but we are starting a list tomorrow." Liv replied, snuggled against Raf's chest.

"Sounds perfect mi amor. Night, I love you." Raf wrapped his arms around her and both fell asleep.

The Next Day

"So, what names do you suggest?" Raf asked.

"Hailey, Hannah. Kylie, Kaylee. Carolina, Catalina." Liv looked at Raf.

Raf smiled.

"What yours?"

"Isabel, Isabella. Selena, Serena. Emma, Emilia." Raf replied.

"We just got to narrow it down to two."

"Let's wait and decide when it's closer to time?" Raf kissed her, rubbing her stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

Liv's about 4 months

"Take Noah to the park Raf." Liv said laying on the couch.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Raf asked.

"I'm sure, when you boys get back we are narrowing down the twins' names."

Raf groaned.

"Liv, we have 5 months till you are due."

"And we have narrowed it down to 4 sets of names."

"Carolina, Isabella. Isabel, Emma. Kaylee, Serena. Catalina Rose, Emilia Kate." Raf smirked.

"Right, we have 4 sets of names and we just need 1 set." Liv smirked back.

"Okay, we will pick 2 sets when we get home, then we can pick our final set in the last month."

"Okay, Rafi."

Noah! You ready buddy?!"

"Yes, Papi!" Noah came running grinning from ear to ear.

"You sure you want me to leave Skylar here?" Raf looked over to Liv.

"Yeah, we will have a girls day, you boys have your day."

Raf and Noah headed to the park. Raf watched Noah looking at people as they walked down to the park noticing he was looking at people with more than one kid.

"Hijo, you okay?" Raf asked.

Noah looked at him smiling.

"Yeah Papi why wouldn't be?"

"Cause you're going to be a big brother again and Skylar is going to be a big sister."

"I know, I can't wait!"

Raf smiled at his only son.

"What names have you picked out?" Noah asked.

"Carolina, Isabella. Isabel, Emma. Kaylee, Serena. Catalina Rose, Emilia Kate."

"I like those names!"

They made it to the park, Noah found some of his friends from school and played. They headed home about an hour before dinner. When they got home Noah laid with Liv and Skylar on the couch talking about the park while Raf fixed dinner. After they ate Raf did both Noah and Sky's bathtime and Liv did their bedtime. After they try to decide,

"So, we are down to Catalina Rose, Emilia Kate. Or Carolina/Isabella." Liv said.

"Yes, we are." Raf kissed her, both falling asleep.

Liv is about 7 months

2:35AM

"Raf! Raf!"

"What? What?" Raf woke up to Liv shaking him.

Turning toward her.

"What's wrong Liv?"

"I think I figured out the twins names!"

Raf groaned.

"what did you choose?" Raf turned toward her.

"Carolina Ann Barba and Catalina Rose Barba."

Raf looked at her and smiled.

"Love them Cariño. Can we go back asleep now?" Raf pulled her closer.

Liv nodded and snuggled up beside him, with his hand on her stomach.

The next day

Liv woke to the sounds of Raf kissing her, laying on her back she open her eye to see him above her kissing her body all over.

"Morning Liv."

"Morning Rafi."

"Morning Hijas." Raf kissed her stomach.

They both kicked and Raf smiled up at Liv.

"They're hungry." Liv said.

Raf got up and fixed her breakfast. He brought it to her.

"What are you doing today?"

"Taking Skylar to Mami's and Noah to the park." Raf said as Noah and Skylar came into their bedroom.

"Papi, we are ready!" Noah said excitedly.

Raf picked up Skylar.

"Tell Mami bye and we will go."

"Bye, Mami!" Noah gave her a hug.

"Bye, Mami!" Sky said from Raf's arms.

"Bye sweet boy, bye baby girl." Liv kissed them both.

"Bye, mi amor. Call me if you need something."

"I will, Rafi. Love you."

"Love you too."

Raf dropped Skylar off with Lucia. Lucia wanting to spend time with her granddaughter. Noah and Raf taking a walk in the park. Raf picked Noah up and put him on his shoulders.

"So, Noah what you want to do?"

"This, Papi."

"You don't want to go see if your friends are at the park?"

"Is Jesse there?"

"I don't think so, buddy. Aunt Amanda and Uncle Sonny went out of town."

"Then just this."

Raf looked up at Noah, noticing he didn't look as excited as he did earlier.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Nothing, Papi. I just don't get along with them. They…" Noah stopped and looked off, his hands on Raf's neck.

"pick on you, buddy?" Raf finished knowing.

Noah shrugged.

"I talk to them, they just ignore me."

Raf lifted him off his shoulders, carrying him on his hip.

"Jesse is the only one that plays or talk to you, buddy?"

"And my only friend, Papi."

Raf sat him down, bending down to be at eye level with Noah.

"Hijo looked at me."

Noah looked at him.

"I'm your friend Noah."

"No, your Papi."

"I wasn't when Mami brought you to my office that day, and that Friday I took you two out, we became good friends, then I became your Papi."

Noah nodded.

"Love you, hijo."

"Love you, Papi."

The evening passed as Noah and Raf walked around the park. Finally picking up Skylar and going home. After the kids were in bed, Raf told Liv what Noah had told him.

"I'm worried Rafi."

"I am too. Noah is a sweet boy, why wouldn't they want to be friends with him?"

They fell asleep wondering that, holding each other close.


	21. Chapter 21

The last 2 months of Liv's pregnancy had been pretty easy, the twins were strong and healthy. Liv's doctor had managed to get Liv to get bed rest with Raf's and Noah help. One night, Raf and Liv had a quiet night in, Raf had fixed an early dinner, and they watched a movie while they snuggled, Amanda and Sonny had volunteered to take Noah and Skylar for the night. They laid on the bed with Raf's back leaned again the headboard, his arms wrapped around Liv, hands rubbing up and down her belly. They fell asleep after the movie with Raf's head on Liv's shoulder and Liv's head on his and their hands on top of one another's on her belly. Sometime during the night, Raf felt Liv moving around waking up looking at her, she had legs over the side of the bed, hands beside her. He moved to be next to her, stopping to feel the bed was wet, he rubbed her back.

"Liv did your..."

"I think it did." Liv finished for him

Raf got up put clothes, on helped Liv downstairs and with getting into the car then headed to the hospital. Once Liv was settled into her room, Raf called everyone. Sonny and Amanda would keep Noah and Skylar till after the twins were born.

16 hours later they wheeled Liv into the delivery room with Raf by her side. Liv had Catalina first looking just like Raf with her green eyes and black and the Carolina who had brown eyes and brown hair like her mother. After they were cleaned up and wrapped in blankets, Catalina a pink one Carolina a yellow one. They held them,

"What do you think Noah and Skylar will think of them?" Liv asked.

"Noah will get annoyed with having 3 younger sisters, and Sky will want to play with them." Raf said chuckling.

A few hours later Raf and Liv were back in Liv's room, Liv asleep and resting. Raf sat texting the squad and his mother updates on the twins and Liv. The door opened, Raf looked up seeing the nurse bringing in the twins in their cribs. Raf went over and watched as the nurse made sure everyone was okay and left the new father alone. Raf watched both girls sleep smiling and taking pictures, sending them to the squad and his mother. Raf fell back asleep, he slept for a while, waking up and looking at Liv, who looked like she just woke up.

"How are you feeling, mi amor?" Raf asked.

"Good, just tired."

"Go back to sleep, Liv." Raf gave her a small smile.

Liv frowned and reached her hand out, Raf smiled getting up and went to her side gently sitting on the edge till Liv convinced him to lay with her. He laid with her, both falling asleep. They woke around 3 in the morning to the sound of Carolina and Catalina crying. Raf got up and got Carolina and then Catalina handing one to Liv so she could feed them. After both had eaten they sat Liv in bed Raf in the chair, Liv looked over at Raf and smiled at him, eyes wide with wonder looking at his daughter.

"Rafi."

Raf looked over.

"I love you. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

Raf had tears in his eyes.

"Me either Mi Amor. Love you too Liv.

The next Morning

Raf woke up looking around, Liv was still asleep he got up and walked over watching Carolina and Catalina sleeping smiling he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and reading it, texting his mother and Rollins back. Lucia was on her way to visit her new granddaughters and Rollins was just checking in saying Noah and Skylar were ready to meet their new sisters. The twins were sound asleep, walking back over to his chair Raf sat down and smiled at Liv and how peaceful she looked. She started to stir, she opened her eyes looking at him.

"Hi." Raf whispered.

"Hey." Liv looked at him and grinned.

"How do you feel?" leaning up to take her hand, squeezing it.

"Tired, but I feel great."

She grinned and looked over at the twins sleeping.

"Mami is on her way and Rollins texted saying Noah and Skylar wanted to meet their new sisters."

Liv smiled, Raf had 3-day old scruff, his hair had no product in it, he hadn't been home to shower or change clothes. Still in jeans and a gray v neck t-shirt he was looking as handsome as ever. Raf smirked, got up and sat on the side of her bed and laid beside her. Liv moved closer and snuggled against him. They laid there, Raf drifting in and out of sleep, answering congratulations messages from colleagues. There was a knock, looking up he smiled at Lucia, putting a finger up to his mouth looking at Liv then pointing to the twins' cribs. Lucia went over and looked at them.

"Mijo, They're beautiful."

"Just like their mother." Raf whispered, looking at Liv then back to Lucia.

A few hours later Amanda and Sonny came by bringing Noah and Skylar. Noah loved the twins, Raf helped him hold Carolina while Sonny held Catalina. Liv held Skylar, Liv and Amanda sat there watching their men holding the twins. Amanda and Sonny took Noah and Skylar home, Liv and Raf both promising they'd be home soon. That night Raf and Liv cuddled and fell asleep in the hospital bed.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks Raf and Olivia adjusted to being parents to 4 kids. The twins were thriving Noah and Skylar were adjusting to having 2 younger siblings and being woken up nightly. Raf and Olivia both would get up. Noah and Skylar were very involved with the twins, Noah tried to help whenever he could and Skylar loved playing with them.

Sunday night

Raf woke to the sounds of the twins crying. He got up quickly knowing Liv had gotten in late from work. He walked into their room picking up Caroline and Catalina in each arm sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hijas, Shh. You will wake up Mami, your brother, and sister." Raf whispered.

Cat and Caroline looked at him calming immediately. Raf smiled rocking them for a while till he heard Skylar calling him softly. Raf got up carefully and walked into her bedroom, laying on the bed all 3 girls snuggling up to him.

"What's wrong Sky?" Raf whispered.

"Bad dream." Skylar whispered.

Raf kissed her head, they all fell asleep.

Sunday morning

Liv woke up to the face of her little boy, looking at her on Raf's side of the bed.

"Noah, Where's Papi?"

"In Sky's room asleep with her and the twins." Noah explained.

Liv's phone started ringing. Liv got up, answered her phone, listening to Fin saying they caught another case. Then she picked up Noah and went into Skylar's room, smiling at Raf and the girls. She walked over and laid on the bed beside Raf and kissed his nose.

"Rafi, can I ask you a huge favor?"

Raf smiled remembering the first time she asked him that, 2 and a half years ago.

"Could I watch the kids for an hour maybe two?"

"Maybe."

Raf chuckled.

"Of course, Mi Amor." Raf kissed her as she got up and went to get ready.

As she was getting ready, Raf got up and went into the bathroom where she was. He stood there in the doorway watching her, finally walking in behind her and sliding his arms around her.  
She melted into him as he kissed her neck.

"Raf, I have to go."

Raf groaned moving back watching her get ready. After Liv got ready she walked into the living room, leaving as Noah, Skylar, Raf and the twins were having breakfast.

"Okay, sweet boy, baby girls Mami has to go."

"Bye Mami!" both Noah and Sky said.

"Bye Liv. Call me later." Raf said as he kissed her.

"I will I promise."

Raf wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

"Love you Liv."

"Love you too, Rafi."

The End


End file.
